


Gotta Love Halloween Parties

by FantasyNinja



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Halloween, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Anna is the school's loser trying to get in school with her best friend and not make a complete fool of herself in front of her crush: Elsa Arendelle. When said girl invites them to her Halloween party, Anna is hesitant about attending the party especially angering Elsa's now ex boyfriend Hans Westerguard. Will Anna get the girl? Anything can happen on this Hallow's eve. G!p Anna





	Gotta Love Halloween Parties

It’s another typical day here at Frozen High. I know it’s a weird name for a school but there’s nothing that I can do about that. Oh my name is Anna Ride by the way and I’m 16 year old junior. I have been going to this school since my freshmen year and it has been a pure hell on earth for me. I get picked up every single day just for being different. I’m different from other girls because instead of having a vagina, I have a fully functional penis. To make matter worse, I have the hugest crush on the most popular girl in school: Elsa Arendelle. I mean the girl is a complete babe. From her long platinum blonde hair, the most piercing blue eyes that seem to go right through me, flawless skin to her amazing figure. Like my life wasn’t any hard harder without having a crush on the girl. She’s been one of the few people that doesn’t make fun of me or treat me like I’m some kind of a freak.

The blonde is always giving me a kind smile or wave as she passes by. Half of the time I thinks it’s meant for someone else that I happen to in the same place. Why would a girl like Elsa want to smile at me? She can have anyone she wanted. Every girl wants to be and every guys wants to be with her… or at least get into her pants. It’s disgusting how the guys can sexualize her like that but I would be a hypocrite. I’m not stupid. I mean it’s Elsa Arendelle and she’s totally super beautiful but I want to make passionate love to her, not just fuck her. This crush isn’t making my life any easier because I know that Elsa wouldn’t want a freak for a girlfriend. Elsa has everything going for her and I have nothing to offer so what’s the point. I’m just gonna try and get through this year without making a complete fool of myself in front of her. Luckily the blonde is a senior, she’ll be gone at the end of the year off at some college and making something of herself and I’ll still be here with the assholes.

Sadly the older girl is the most popular girl and to make matters worse, she’s dating the biggest douchebag/womanizer Hans Westerguard. I can’t see why the older girl even with him since he’s just a sleaze and who knows where the thing in-between his legs has been. The auburn haired boy has made my life a living hell since that incident in P.E. freshmen year. Him and his posse thought that it would be funny to pants me in front of everyone in our class. Everyone pointed and laugh as I pulled up my shorts and hightailed it out of there. I ran all the way home and locked myself in my room, crying my eyes. From that day on, I kept my head and avoided making eye contact with anyone. High school was already hard enough with me barely being able to make any friends but how I did. I found friends in the from of Kristoff Bjorgman, Eric Dutchmen and Eugene Fitzherbert a.k.a. Flynn Ryder.

These three have taken me into their group despite me being the biggest freak in the school and we bonded over our love for superheroes and comics. They have made school somewhat more bearable even though we’ll still at the bottom of the social hierarchy but it’s not as lonely as before. I wouldn’t trade these guys for the world but today should be better since it’s Halloween and means loading up on candy while horror movies. We do this every year for the last 2 years now and it’s gonna be at house since my parents are still 2nd honeymoon… for the last 2 months. I think it’s just an excuse for them not to come home to their freak of daughter.

My parent are gone most of time usually at the hospital that they work and even if they were home, they’re holed in their room or the study so I’ve been pretty sure raising myself for as far back as I can remember. They put enough in my bank account to buy the necessities or anything that I might want. I don’t mind being by myself but it does get lonely being at home alone but what can I do. I walk to my locker with my backpack over my left shoulder and unlock it to get my books for the first half of my classes. I can hear the murmurs and whispers about me and I sigh as I try to ignore them. It’s like this everyday and I can’t expect it to be any different. The school is decorated in orange and black decorations for Halloween and the decorating committee did a pretty good job at it. There’s a good Halloween-ish vibe going around.

“Hey Feisty Pants” 

I turned to see Kristoff and Flynn walking over towards me. Eric isn’t with them so he must’ve had practice or a meeting with the rest of the swim team. At first I didn’t see why the brunette was hanging out with s since he’s decently popular around here but it turns out that he’s a pretty big dork when it comes to comics. Eric isn’t that bad of a guy and one of the few popular kids that doesn’t make fun of me and I’m grateful for that. He tries to get some of others to leave me alone but it doesn’t really make a difference.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” I asked smiling. “You ready for tonight” Flynn said grinning.

“We’re still on for the Fright night marathon?” Kristoff asked curious.

“Of course, I got enough candy and junk food to put us in sugar comas for weeks” I said giving them both high-fives.

“Yeah boy, we’re gonna be tore up” Flynn said snickering.

“From the floor up” I said laughing.

Kristoff shakes his head at our horrible pun but a smile is tugging at the edges of our lips. The blonde guy turns his side and stares at something walk in towards direction. Flynn and me stare at each other in confusion for a sec before turning in the direction that the big guy was looking at. I feel my heart skip a beat and my breath caught in my throat. I understand what Kristoff is staring at because Elsa Arendelle is walking down the hallway like she owns the place and she pretty much does. The blonde is wearing a light blue V-neck that shows off just enough cleavage, hip hugging black tights, her blonde is in her signature single braid and her eyes are radiant and full of confidence. It’s almost like the older girl is walking in our direction but that couldn’t be right… Right? I feel myself when the senior stops in front of us with a kind smile gracing her face and her eyes are staring into my soul.

“Hello Kristoff, Eugene” Elsa said greeting them.

“Hey Elsa” Kristoff said smiling.

“Hello sexy mama, what do we owe this pleasure” Flynn said pulling his ’smolder’ look out.

Me and Kristoff couldn’t help but roll our eyes at out friend. He honestly believes that the stupid looks actually gets him lots of girls that he brags so much about. Mind you, we never seen none of this so-called girls. It just makes him look constipated but whatever floats his boats. The girls that I’ve seen him ’smoldered’ always end up laughing in his face, look unimpressed or slapping him across the face. Flynn just stop. It just doesn’t work. The blonde just giggle at him before turning to look me in the eyes. I swallow thickly and take a sudden interest in my shoes.

“Hello Anna” Elsa said smiling.

“H-H-Hey E-Elsa” I said nervously.

Dammit! Why can’t I talk to this girl without feeling nervous or stuttering? Why does she have this effect on me? I can’t even look her in the eyes. Man, I’m such a punk.

“Not to be rude or anything here Elsa but why are you talking to us?” Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

“I am having a Halloween party at my house tonight and I wanted to personally invite the three of you” Elsa said turning her attention to Kristoff.

Elsa’s parties are legendary ad everyone gets invited… well almost everyone get invited. People are still talking about the last one that the blonde had. I heard that the food is amazing and the older girl’s house is huge. I always wanted to go to one of the senior’s parties but I knew that it would never happen because of the social order of things but she’s personally inviting us. There has to be a catch or trick to it. She’s gonna give us the wrong address or send us on a wild goose catch or send us to a cemetery. I shouldn’t be this suspicious of Elsa since she never treated us badly but it can’t be helped. I’m normally very suspicious of other until I’m proven otherwise. There has to be something that Elsa wants from us or she’s planning to embarrass us into front in everyone at the party. Kristoff and me look at each other apprehensively, unsure if we should go to the party or not. Flynn doesn’t give us much of a choice and agreed to go. Elsa’s eyes light up and smile brightly at me.

“I cannot wait to see you there, Anna. I mean all of you” Elsa said as her cheeks turn pink.

She walks away to her first period. What was that about? But I have something to say to a certain Eugene Fitzherbert.

“What the hell, dude? Why did you agree to go?” I asked glaring at him.

“Did you not see why excited Elsa got when I said that you were coming? Dude, she’s into you” Flynn said smiling.

“She probably wants me to come so she can embarrass me or something” I said frowning.

“Has Elsa ever been mean to you?” Flynn asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well no”

“Has she ever said anything mena to your face?”

“No but-” 

“Has she ever try to embarrass you?” 

“No”

“I highly doubt that she is going to try and embarrass you” Flynn said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“There’s a first time for everything” I said putting my hands on my hips.

“True but this also means there is a first time to experience your first high school party. This opportunity might not come around again for us” Flynn said putting his hands on my shoulders.

“He has a point and it could be fun” Kristoff said nudging me with his shoulder.

“I don’t know guys. I don’t think this is a good idea” I said shaking my head.

“What’s not a good idea?” 

We look to see that it’s Eric with a confused look on his face. Maybe he’ll agree with me. Flynn explains the situation to him and the swimmer looks me in the eyes fro a second before grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me. Oh how wrong I am.

“Come to the party, Anna” Eric said shaking me.

I should’ve known that Eric would try to talk me into going to the party. I understand he getting invited because he’s popular so he has nothing to worry about. I do, I have a lot to worry about. I stop the brunette from shaking me so the hallway will stop spinning.

“Why? Give me one good reason why I should?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Because this could be your chance to get Elsa to become yours” Eric said smiling.

“What are you talking about? I know that I can’t steal her from Hans. He’ll kill me” I said frowning.

“You don’t have to. I heard through the grapevine that Elsa broke with Hans some point during the week because he slept with Meg”

Meg is the school’s slut and she has slept with every guy on the football team and basketball team behind the bleachers. I can believe that Hans cheated on Elsa because he’s done it multiple times on multiple occasion but he had the gull to cheat on her with the school slut of all people. What is wrong with him? I know that the she has slept with Hans because she wants to wait under she’s ready. I can respect that but obviously Hans couldn’t. I would kick his ass if I had the skills or strength to do it. If I tried now, I would get my ass handed to me on a silver platter.

“Look, we’ll for a few minutes and if I sense something wrong well hightail it out of there. We’ll go back to your original plans, deal?” Kristoff asked holding out his hand.

“Okay but if something happens, I’m holding you responsible” I said shaking his hand.

“Aright” Kristoff said grinning.

I really hope that I don’t end regretting this. The first to third period consisted of me getting hit in the back of the head with spitballs, my braids pulled on, being called names that I rather not repeat, tripped, and had my things thrown on the floor. It’s lunch and I’m still in the classroom picking up my scattered belongings. I reached for one of my textbooks when a pair of feet stops in front of it. A pale hand picks up and hands it to me causing to me to look to see that it’s Elsa and she giving a sympathetic look. I hesitantly take the book from her as our finger accidentally brush against each other sending a small electric shock. Did I imagine it or was it real? I packed up my things and rise to my feet.

“T-Thanks for the h-help” I said looking down.

“You are more than welcome. I just that there was more that I could do for you, Anna” Elsa said sighing.

“You’re helping me right now is more than enough” I said smiling.

I don’t want Elsa feeling bad over how I’m treated in school. It’s not her fault that I’m treated like shit. The blonde looks at me with a sad smile on her face and gently runs her thumbs across my cheek. My breath hitched a little and lean into the touch. We stand there for a moment and I didn’t want it to end but sadly it does.

“Elsa, come on. What’s the hold up?”

Elsa drops her hand and turns to her best friend Ariel who’s standing in the doorway with a annoyed look on her face. I know of the redhead and that she’s on the swim team with Eric plus he has a thing for her. The swimmer never made of fun but has on a occasion laugh at me when I was targeted. I never held it against her.

“I am coming. I will see you at the party” Elsa said batting her eyelashes at me.

“Of course, I’ll be there” I said nodding.

“Great” Elsa said walking over to Ariel.

I sigh a little. What did I agree to? I walked out of the classroom and into the cafeteria. I spot the guys in the back and I stealthily make my way there. Thank God that no one noticed me and was able to slide into the seat next to Kristoff who was trying to catch a tater tot in his mouth by throwing it in the air. It misses his mouth and bounces off his nose onto the floor.

“You really suck at this” I said swiping one of his tater tot.

“I like to see you try” Kristoff said challenging me.

I throw the tot into the air before catching in my mouth effortlessly. I smirk smugly at my blond friend as he glares at me. He mutter ’smartass’ under his breath but I ignore it.

“What was taking you so long to get here?” Eric asked curious.

“I got held up because someone threw my stuff on the floor” I said shrugging nonchalantly. “Do you want us to handle it?” Flynn asked frowning.

“No, it’s cool. It’s not that big of a deal. I got all of my stuff and… Elsa helped” 

The silence fell on our table and I looked up to see Eric and Flynn smirking at me. Kristoff has a proud smile on his face. I know what’s going through these guys’ heads and it’s not what they think it is.

“It’s not what you’re thinking” I said shaking my head.

“Sure it’s not” Flynn said chuckling.

“Shut up Flynn” I said frowning.

“Come on Anna, Elsa totally digs you. Why else would she want to stay back and help you?” Eric asked smirking.

“She’s a nice person or pities me” I said shrugging my shoulder.

“Elsa wouldn’t pity you” Kristoff said squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

“Why not? I’m pretty pathetic. My own parents don’t even want to be around me” I said sighing.

My school life suck ass and my home life is sucks even more ass. Sometimes I wonder if I was normal then maybe my parents would be home more and maybe I wont picked on so much. Life has a way of kicking you when you’re down. The guys looked at each other for a moment before throwing their tater tots at me. I glare at them but they just smile at me with goofy smiles on their faces. I hate them sometimes. When I want to wallow in my self-pity, they won’t let me. They’ll find some kind of way making me smile in-spite of myself. The rest of day goes just like the beginning with me getting picked on. The last bell rings and I walked to locker to put my books in there. I close my locker to come face-to-face with a one Hans Westerguard. The auburn haired boy grabs me by the collar of my shirt and slams me against the lockers behind us. I groaned as my head smacked against the cold, hard metal as the taller teen glares at me hard. “Let me go, Hans” I said struggling against his grip.

“You think you’re so smug dontcha. You think that you get away with this” Hans said frowning. “What are you talking about?” I asked confused.

“You’re the reason that Elsa broke up with me. She said that she like it when I’m picking on you. She left me cause your freakiness. You’re a blister on the face of humanity and you don’t deserve to be around people” Hans said through gritted teeth.

“I’m surprised that you were able to use blister correctly in sentence like that. You want a cookie now” I said sarcastically.

I really should shut up but I’m tired of just taking Hans’. I know that I’m just gonna beat up because of my smart mouth but who cares. Least I’ll be standing up for myself for once in my life. For once I’m doing something right. I bring up my feet and pushed it hard against the auburn haired boy’s chest pushing him back. I drop to my feet before running like a bat out of hell and out of the school to find the guys leaning against Eric‘s car. I ran towards them and hopped into the car. The guys hopped in after me and I tell the swimmer to punch it as Hans runs out of the school’s entrance. We drive out of the parking lot and I leaned back into the seat, sighing in relief. “Dude, what the hell?” Flynn asked confused.

“Yeah Feisty Pants, what happened?” Kristoff asked looking back at me.

“Hans cornered me and pushed me up against the lockers, yelling at me that it’s my fault that he and Elsa broke up. I made a smart remake before kicking him hard in the chest before running off. What the hell is wrong? He’s gonna kill me” I said running my hand through my hair.

“Dude, he’s not going to do anything. As long as we stick together, you’ll be fine” Eric said seriously. “He was pretty pissed” I said slightly afraid. “So what, we have the numbers and he can’t take on four people at once” Kristoff replied.

“We got your back, Anna and we’re gonna stick together” Flynn said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

“Thanks guys” I said smiling.

Eric dropped me off at home because they still need to get their costumes ready for the later night. I know that I promise Elsa that I would come but I’m even sure anymore. I mean after what happened Hans, I don’t know if he’s gonna be there or not. If he is and if he finds me there, the auburn haired boy is gonna kick my ass for I did. Maybe I should just stay home and load up candy. There’s a bunch of old horror movies that I could watch or half watch. I walked through the front door and I don’t tell anyone that I’m home because no one’s ever home so what’s the point. I flopped down on the couch in the living room and turning the TV to some random channel that I’m not really interested in. Halfway into the show that I’m half paying attention to, I feel my phone buzzing my pocket. I pulled it and read the text that I received.

  
**XXX-XXX-XXXX: Hello Anna, this is Elsa from school. I am text messaging to make sure that you are still attending my party later on tonight. I know that it is rather odd that I am texting you like this and you are probably wondering how I got your number. I had ask for it from Eric and he agreed to give it. Please do not be upset with him.**  
  
_Oh um hey Elsa. I’m not upset with Eric although and I’m gonna have to talk to him about giving out my number like this. As for the party… I’m not really much of a party person and I’m pretty sure that you wouldn’t want me there._  
  
**I do want there Anna. I would not have asked you to come if I did not and as for not being a party person, hang with you and you will be. I want to make sure that you are okay because I heard about the altercation that happened between you and Hans. I promise you that he will not be there if that is what you are worrying about.**

_I don’t know Elsa._

  
**Please Anna… for me *picture attached***

I opened the attachment and it’s a picture of Elsa pouting and giving me the puppy dog eyes. Awww, come on that look should illegal. How can I say no to that? This girl doesn’t know what she is going to me. I know that I am going to regret this but I’ll go. I’ll go the party stay a few minutes, say hi to Elsa then leave without getting my ass kicked.

_Okay, I’ll come_

**I will be looking out for you and save me a dance, okay.**

_Okay._

_I really hope that this doesn’t come back to bite me in the butt._  I lazily get up off of the couch and up to my room. I got through my closet for something to wear. I pulled out my Dragonball Z costume that I brought off of Amazon or just wearing my superman t-shirt and jean with my black hat and call it a night. I go with the latter because it’ll be easier to sneak out and if I want be incognito. If Elsa doesn’t find me then she can’t really say that I didn’t show up. I take a quick shower before getting dressed. I take my hair out of my twin braids and go with a simple ponytail before putting my hat. I lower my lid so it’s covering my eyes and grabbed a jacket before going downstairs. I watch some more TV and it’s about another hour so before I hear someone knocking on my door. I turned the TV off and I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone before walking over towards the door. I opened the door to see Kristoff dressed up as a reindeer, Flynn as a thief and Eric as one of the guys from this anime call Free! I think it’s an excuse to just walk around in his trunks but whatever. It’s his prerogative. Flynn frowns at my choice of a costume.

“What the hell are you supposed to be?” Flynn asked confused.

“I’m a undercover cop. I can wear whatever I can and still arrest you” I deadpanned.

“More like you got lazy and didn’t put any effort in your costume. I am disappointed in you, Anna” Eric said shaking his head.

“Oh please and this coming from someone wearing only their swim trunks. I’m disappointed in you, sir. Very disappointed” I said a in mock disappointed voice.

“Whatever, let’s get going” Kristoff said walking towards his car.

I call shot gun before jumping into the passenger’s seat. Eric and Flynn glared holes into the back of my head but I ignore them as the blonde droves to Elsa’s house. It didn’t take that long to find the blonde senior’s house since she lives on the real nice side of town. Finding parking was a real bitch. I think majority of the school is inside of the older girl’s house. It takes us 20 minutes to find a parking space but least we found one before walking to the front door of a three story house. This place is freaking huge and we tried walked inside but was stopped by one of Hans’ goon Adam. He’s the linebacker for the football and this guy scares the crap out of me. I can tell that he’s been drinking from the glaze over look on his face.

“Eric, you can go in but no losers are avoid in here” Adam slurred.

 _Okay, we tried and we couldn’t get in. Oh well too bad._ I turned to leave only to be stopped by an angelic voice. Dammit so close! I turned around to see Elsa standing next to the football player. My mouth goes dry and drops to the ground at the blonde’s choice of costume. She’s dressed up as very, very, very sexy female cop. The shorts only comes mid thigh showing her long, smooth legs with the shirt being very tight showing off her curves. The senior’s hair is out of its single and flowing down her back like golden molten lava with a pair of black sunglasses to cover her eyes. _Fuck my life._ I want nothing more than to take Elsa right here and now but I can’t. I am snap out of my staring by a very hard slap upside my head and glare at an unapologetic looking Flynn.

“Do not mind him, guys. He’s drunk and you definitely can come in” Elsa said pushing Adam inside.

The music is bumping and I could hear it from down the street. The guys and I look Elsa inside as the football players at us from the bottom step of the stairs. Eric spots some of the guys from the swim team and Flynn goes off on his own to find some girls to hit on. Kristoff thankful hasn’t left my side yet but I’m surprised to see the blonde senior still standing next to me as well. I thought she might have walked away from us by now to talk to her other friends. The older girl leans with her lips so close to my ear that I can feel her breath on it causing me to shiver.

“What are you supposed to be?” Elsa asked curious.

“An undercover cop but looks like someone else had kind of the same idea” I said into her ear.

“Great minds think alike I suppose” Elsa said giggling.

“maybe” 

I smirk a little. That’s my story and I’m sticking to it. The music changed to a fast paced, upbeat hip hop song and I stared out at the dance floor to see people grinding against each other.

“You owe me a dance”

It’s a little weird to watch and I feel something grabbing my arm. I look to see that it’s the blonde and she pulls me onto the dance floor as she weaves through the bodies. I can dance okay but I don’t know how to dance like anyone here and I think the senior can sense my uneasiness. The older girl turns around so her back is facing me before grabbing my hands and placing them on her hips. Elsa starts moving her hip seductively before backing up so her ass against my crotch. I bit back a moan as I try to control myself to get hard. It would super embarrassing if I opened a boner in the middle of the dance floor. The blonde continues to grind into me as I try to put some distance between us. When the song ends, I let out a sigh of relief but song switches to a slow one and I was about to make my way off of the dance floor but the senior stops me.

She looks at me for a second before placing my hands on her hips again as she wraps her arms around my neck. The older girl grabs my hat and pulls it off of my head before placing it backwards on her own head. Elsa giggles as she rests her chin on my shoulder, pressing her body against my own. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close if possible and they stay there. I breathe in the blonde’s scent and she really good… like lavender. This feels like a dream come true. I’ve dreaming of holding the senior like this ever since I laid eyes on her in 9th grade and all I ever wanted to do is hold, kiss, and other things if she was mine. I know that she’ll never been mine but I’ll content with just holding her like this. I was sad when the song ended and the older girl pulled away from me. Someone called Elsa to another part of the house and she leaves as she gives me an apologetic smile.

I smile back as her hand slips out of mine. Now I can tell my grandchild of the time that I got to dance with the most popular girl in school. I make my way off to the side and my back is glued to the wall. Watching other having a time, Eric flirting with Ariel who’s dressed up as a mermaid and I don’t really know where Kristoff had snuck off to. Flynn manages to get pretty drunk and pushes a drink into my hand. I sniffs it and it smells fine so I take a sip. I cringle at the taste.

Yup, there’s mostly alcohol in here. What the hell with it! I can let loose for once in my life besides what’s the worse that can happen. I throw back the cup as the alcohol burns my throat as it goes down. Someone hands me a shot to take and I drink it. I can feel the liquor working its way through my system as some of my inhibitions melt away. Somehow I’m back on the dance floor having a dance competition against the new kid Naveen from New Orleans. After throwing back some more shots, everything is kinda blur after that but I know that someone is helping up the stairs. I flop on my back onto the back and let out some involuntary giggles as I feel the bed dip next to me. I open my one of my eyes to see Elsa pushing back my bangs as she stares worriedly. I take her hand into my own and place a small kiss against the back of it.

“Did it hurt?”

“Did what?” Elsa asked confused.

“When you fell from heaven” I said smiling goofily.

“Anna, you’re drunk” Elsa said shaking her head.

“I am not” I pouted.

“You’re not. How many fingers am I holding up?” Elsa asked holding up her fingers.

“Two”

“Lucky guess”

“Or I’m not drunk“ I said smugly.

“You drank a lot tonight and I think that it is best that you sleep it off” Elsa said untying my shoes.

She takes my shoes off first then my jacket and put them somewhere. I’m left in clothes before the blonde returns the bed. I see that the senior is still wearing my hat and I smile a little bit. The blonde looks hesitant about something. Before I could ask her wrong, she unbuckles my belt and I raise at a eyebrow at her.

“I’m wearing my P.E. short underneath my jeans if that’s what you’re worried about”

“Are you okay with me taking your pants off?” Elsa asked unsure.

“I trust you” I said nodding.

Elsa nodded before unzips my pants and pulling them off. I’m glad that I decided to wear the dark blue shorts. The blonde returns to pull the covers over me before walking over towards but I grab her wrist. She looks at me with a confused look on her face and I have to admit that she looks adorable but really hot right now.

“Stay please”

“Are you… are you sure that you want me to stay?” Elsa asked biting her lip.

“Yea, stay with me” I said nodding.

“okay, just let me change first and I will be back”

I nodded and I laid there for what felt like forever but it was probably 10 or 15 minutes at the most. I have not idea when any of my friends are at but that doesn’t matter. I feel myself sobering up somewhat and I looked around the room that I’m in. The room looks a girl sleeps in here with a keyboard off to the side and the walls are colored a light blue color. I _’m in Elsa’s room. I’m in Elsa Arendelle’s room! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! What am I going to do? What do I say to her when she gets back. Do I leave? It’s not like I can drive since Kristoff has the car keys and I haven’t a fucking clue where he is. Why didn’t I take my driving test?! Maybe I can jump out of the window._ I struggle to my feet and walk to the window to see that I’m on the second floor. Well, I can’t jump out of the window unless I’m willing to break some bones. I jumped when the door opens and I turn to see that it’s Elsa. She’s wearing a black tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants and her face is clean of makeup that she was wearing earlier.

Even without makeup, she’s freaking gorgeous. The blonde looks at me with a small smile on her face and shakes her head at me. She walks over towards me and takes me by the hand before leading me back to the bed. I climb in first as I lay on my back as the senior climbs in behind me as she wraps her arms around my stomach. The older girl snuggles into the crook of my neck and sigh in content. I wrap my arms around her waist as my thumb runs over the sliver of skin of her hip. I feel my heart beating a million times a minute and I‘m hoping that Elsa doesn’t notice.

“Anna relax. I can hear heart beating quite fast” Elsa said giggling.

Dammit!

“S-Sorry”

“Do I make you nervous?” Elsa asked curious.

“Very nervous” I said laughing nervously.

“Why?” Elsa asked looking up at me.

“You’re Elsa Arendelle. The most beautiful and popular girl in school. How can you not make me nervous?”

“You think I am beautiful?” Elsa asked surprised.

“Of course I do. Why surprised?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I am not sure but a lot of people have always told me how hot I am or smart I am. I never paid much attention to those people because it never means anything but for some reason when you said that I am beautiful, I feel… happy. I actually believe you” Elsa said smiling.

“Because I mean it. You’re very beautiful, Elsa” I said smiling back.

Elsa and I stare each other, getting lost in the other’s eyes. I don’t know who initiated the kiss but neither of one tried to stop it. One of my hands laces itself into the blonde’s soft locks as our lips move together in sync with each other. The senior takes my lower lips in-between her teeth and pulls on it. I let out a moan as I parted my lips before the older girl slips her tongue into my mouth. Our tongue dance around each other to get a better taste of each other as my other slips down Elsa’s back to her ass. I give it a light squeeze and rewarded with throaty moan as the blonde pulls back to look at me. Her lips are swollen from our heated make-out session and her eyes are dilated with lust. God, this girl is fucking sexy as hell. The senior looks down to see the cover barely covering my erection and looks back up at me. That’s embarrassing now. Her hand slips under the covers and she cups me through my shorts.

“Someone’s excited” Elsa said giggling.

“Um uh um” 

“It’s okay, Anna. I do not mind” Elsa said kissing me on the lips.

“Really?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, I do not” Elsa said shaking her head.

The blonde takes one of my hands and slips it into her panties. I feel something very wet and my breath hitched. Elsa’s fucking wet… for me. I made her that way. Talking about stroking my ego. Bad pun, very bad pun.

“You made me this way. So wet for you. I need you, Anna” Elsa said lightly biting my ear.

I run two fingers up Elsa’s slit and she bucks into my hand a little. I slide my fingers into the blonde’s entrance as she lets out a moan. I pump the digits in and out of her dipping wet pussy as the senior tries to match thrust for thrust. The older girl’s eyes are closed as gasps and moans escape her plump pink lips. I pick up the pace and pump my fingers in and out as a fast pace. Elsa wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me down for searing kiss. I pull her shorts and panties off and throw them somewhere on the floor as she throws her shirt and bra on the floor. I feel myself twitch at the beautiful sight of a very naked Elsa Arendelle.

“Like what you see, Anna” Elsa asked smirking.

I gulped as I nodded. She pulls me for another kiss before flicking her tongue against my lips. I open my mouth for her tongue unaware of pulling my shorts down. I pulled to see the blonde’s reaction only to find her staring at my boner that’s free from its confinement. The senior reaches out and wraps her fingers around me before moving her hand up and down my length. I moan as I rest my hand against her shoulder as she continues to stroke me.

“Does it… does it feel good?” Elsa asked hesitantly.

“It feels really good, babe. I need you to go faster though” 

Elsa speeds up her administrations and God does her hand feel good. I buckle into her hand as I placed open mouth kisses along her neck. A few more strokes and I stop the blonde as she stares me with a afraid look on her face. I smile a little before kissing her on the lips.

“Elsa, I want… wanna be inside you” I said hesitantly.

I don’t know if Elsa wants to have sex with me. I know we’re fooling around a little but this mean a lot more to me than it does to her. I know that a girl’s first time is special and they only get one shot at it. I want to be the blonde’s first and I want her to be mine. I want it to be special for the both of us. The blonde smiles at me before capturing my lips.

“I want you inside of me too. I want you to make love to me, Anna” Elsa said smiling.

I couldn’t wipe the huge smile on my face if I wanted to. The blonde lays on her back as I lined up my dick with her entrance. I looked at the girl underneath and she nods. I slowly push myself inside of the senior in an effort to not hurt her but God, she’s tight. I control myself until I’m completely sheathed inside of the older girl. I look at Elsa to see there’s a few tears in her eyes and I kiss those tears away. I apologize over and over again and it doesn’t seem to be enough. I didn’t mean to hurt the blonde.

“Anna, it’s okay. Just give me a second” Elsa said trying to relax.

After a minute, Elsa give me the okay to start moving. I start moving slowly and I feel the blonde’s tight walls around. I just wanted to move faster but I don’t want to be the only one to enjoy. If I can get the senior to come first then I did a good job.

“Faster” 

I feel almost all the way out, just leaving the tip inside before slamming back inside. Elsa lets out a loud moan as her legs wraps around my waist. I grabbed the sheets tightly as I thrust into the blonde. She feel so damn good and she’s so fucking tight. I need more of her as I try different angles to fin a particular spot. I sucked on the older girl’s neck as she chants my name and ’Oh God’ over and over again. I hit one spot and the senior lets out a guttural moan as her eyes rolls into the back of her head. _Found it!_ I’ve found Elsa’s G-spot. I hit that spot over and over again.

“Ah Anna, fuck! God baby, harder. Feels so good” Elsa said wrapping her arms around my neck.

A few thrusts and I feel her walls clamping out on me as she comes. I pull out just in time to empty myself on the blonde’s stomach before collapsing next to her. _That was amazing. I just had sex with Elsa. I made love to Elsa Arendelle!_ I mentally patted myself on the back for making love to my crush. I wiped my essence off the senior’s stomach with the blanket as she snuggles up to me.

“That was amazing” Elsa said smiling.

“Yeah” I said smiling too.

“Anna?”

“Yeah” 

“I know that this is a little backwards but will you go out with me?” Elsa asked hesitantly.

_Wait what? Did she? Did Elsa just ask me what I think she asked me? Oh I’m dreaming, I’m definitely dreaming. This has be a wet dream. Awww hell, why couldn’t this been real? Why am I torturing myself like this? I must be a masochist. I looked down at the blonde staring up at me expectantly. Wait a minute, usually my wet dreams would be over after she asked me out. Why is it taking so long for me to wake up?_

“Ow” I said as I pinched my side.

_That hurt. Wait is this real? Elsa really asked out. OH. MY. GAWD! ELSA ARENDELLE ASKED ME OUT! She asked me out that. Take that, all my doubts and fear! The loser actually gets the girl._

“Yeah, I’ll go out with you” I said grinning like an idiot.

Elsa smiles at me before pulling me into another kiss. I wrap my arms around the blonde as I kiss her back. Neither hears the door opening or anyone walking until one annoying voice shouts. “Whoa! Damn you work fast, Feisty Pants” Flynn said staring at Elsa’s boobs.

I throw a pillow at him and it hits him dead in the face as Elsa covers herself with the blankets.

“Guys, I found her but she’s a little preoccupied… well a lot of preoccupied. Next time try doing when there aren’t people downstairs or Elsa, you not be so vocal” Flynn said walking out of the room.

He closes the door behind as I face-palmed myself. Elsa’s face is a bright red as she buries her face into the crook of my neck. I giggle a little cause I didn’t know that the blonde was that louder. “It is not funny, Anna. Everyone downstairs hears us” Elsa said embarrassed.

“No, they heard you but it’s okay. It could be worse” I said smiling.

“I don’t see how this could be any worse”

“you could’ve screaming someone else’s name”

“Maybe so but I rather be hearing my girlfriend’s name instead” Elsa said kissing my neck.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish” I said shuddering.

“Oh I plan to” Elsa said stroking me again.

_Gotta love Halloween parties._

* * *

The End


End file.
